Death and all his friends
by TheBigDamnSavior
Summary: 6 years ago, Kate Todd was shot in front of them. When a case brings the NCIS team to Boston, their worlds shatter and they're left to pick up the pieces while helping Boston Homicide solve a murder. Will anything ever be the same? NCIS\ Rizzoli & Isles
1. Six years later

All of the characters that have and will be mentioned belong to their respective creators.

NCIS belongs to CBS and Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT.

Sorry, for the slow start. I will crank out the next chapter ASAP.

* * *

><p><em>6 years…<em>

That is the only thought running through my head as I drive up to Forrest Hill Cemetery. I walk through the gates and start searching for her grave. I finally find it.

_Special Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend_

_May 17, 1976- May 24, 2005_

I sit down on the ground in front of Kate's grave and start talking.

"Well, Kate we finally met that sister of yours. I gotta say, she reminds me of you. I like her. Wow, so much has changed. Franks died yesterday. Right outside of Gibbs' house. Got stabbed by a serial killer. Hmph. His funeral's in two days. And SECNAV Davenport retired and got replaced by some guy named Jarvis. He's a bastard. He put me on some special assignment and I have to hunt down a guy who Abby really likes. How am I supposed to do that? I mean, he's betraying our country, but still. I mean it's Abby. You know what else… E.J. was his niece, we were practically dating and she never mentioned that little detail" _Sigh. _"I really wish you could answer right now."

_RING. _I take out my phone and read the screen. _Gibbs._

"DiNozzo."

"_Hey DiNozzo, pack your bags, we're leaving to Boston in an hour."_

"Why boss?"

"_We have a case. Why else?" Click._

"Of course, he hung up." I stand up. "Sorry Kate gotta go. We have a case."


	2. Help?

Guys, as much as I love to update daily, I don't know how long I will be able to update like this.

Sorry, homework piles up...

* * *

><p><em>Boston, Massachusetts<em>

_24 hours earlier…_

"Jane! Come over here and help your mother!"

"Aw Ma! I'm watching the game."

"Jane," says Ma as she walks over to the TV and turns it off. "You are going to help and you are going to like it." _RING._

"Rizzoli."

"_Jane. It's Korsak; we have a murder in an alley in Roxbury. I'll text you the address of the restaurant nearby."_

"Alright. I'll be right there." I turn to Ma. "Ma, I gotta go." I climb into my car and drive to the alley. I know that I'm in the right place when I see the cop cars. I get out and walk over to the crime scene. I check in with Officer Deccan. "Rizzoli Homicide Victor 525." Just as I walk I see Maura examining the body. _Hmm… A dark, dingy, and smelly alley. Why would anyone ever come here? _"Frost, what do we have?"

"Deceased Male, Caucasian, about 30, no ID."

"Hey Maura. What do you think?"

"By the appearance of the injuries, this man died of blunt force trauma to the occipital region of the cranium."

"Do we have a weapon?"

"No, CSU is still examining the scene. Korsak cleared us to take the body, if Dr. Isles agrees."

"Sure, Detective. I can find out everything else in the lab." Once, we get back to headquarters, we put together a crime board. On it, we have all of the information that we know. While, we wait for the fingerprint results, we start checking missing persons reports.

"Jane, do you know how many missing Caucasian males there are in this area? A lot." Just as Frost says that, Maura walks in with the fingerprint report.

"Jane, we have the results for the victim's prints."

"Who is he?"

"PFC James Whitmore, USMC."

"What?" I say in a shocked voice.

"Jane, this man is a Marine."

"Maura, that means we have to call NCIS." _Sigh. _ "I hate having to call the feds." When I say that, all of the color drains from Maura's face. _Weird. _

"Jane, well maybe, we could forgo procedure and investigate this ourselves or maybe at least only call the Boston office."

"Maura, the issue is that we have to call MCRT because this could potentially be a high profile case."

"But Jane…"

"Maura, why are you so against calling NCIS and following procedure? You're always the first one to follow procedure."

"No reason." And just like that, Maura walks out of the bullpen.

"That was weird." I shake it off. "Anyway, time to call 'em." I dial the number.

"_NCIS. Whom can I connect you with?"_

"I need the head of the MCRT."

"_That would be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Would you like speak to him?"_

"Yes."

"_Please hold."_

"_Gibbs. Who is this?"_

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide."

"_What does Boston Homicide want with NCIS?"_

"We have a dead Marine and I was hoping that we could share jurisdictions."

"_I don't share."_

"Well, if you want this case, you will."

"_We'll settle this when my team and I arrive tomorrow,"_ he barks.

"Fine." _Click._ I turn to Korsak and Frost. "By this time tomorrow, we'll have company."

* * *

><p>Next on "Death and all his Friends": Rizzoli, Frost, and Korsak will meet Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva.<p>

Any opinions on who's POV it'll be from? Feel free to comment. Ideas are welcome.

PFC: Private, First Class

NCIS: Naval Crime Intelligence Service

MCRT: Major Case Response Team

USMC: United States Marine Corps


	3. Arrival

_Ding._

The NCIS team looks up as the elevator doors open up revealing the bustling interior of the Boston Homicide Bullpen. They all walk in behind Special Agent Gibbs and are immediately greeted by Detective Rizzoli. She turns around in her chair and stands to face them. "You must be the Navy cops. Welcome to Boston," she says sarcastically. At that moment, everyone seems to have the same thought. _She's really happy to see us, isn't she?_

"My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. These are my people. Special Agents Ziva David, Timothy McGee, and Anthony DiNozzo," Gibbs says. "Where's the body?"

"We'll get to that later. First, I think we should discuss jurisdiction." They start walking. "Oh and this is our team. I am Detective Rizzoli. That guy over there is Detective Barry Frost and the one behind the desk is Sergeant Vince Korsak." _Rizzoli… Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Fine. He's a Marine, so his murder is in our hands."

"But, he's off duty, on leave, and this crime happened in Boston, which last time I checked happened to be my jurisdiction," argues Rizzoli.

"You know what? Every moment we spend arguing is a moment that his killer is free. So let's just share the case, but I want our forensics expert to get all the evidence and our ME, Dr. Mallard, will fly in to work with yours."

"Works for me."

"So what do you know?" asks Gibbs as they all pull up chairs in the conference room.

"Private Whitmore was found in an alley in Roxbury without any ID. He had his wallet on him, which contained some cash, but it looked like there was an ID card in there. CSRU searched the entire alley and didn't find anything. We had to use fingerprints to ID him. What do you know?"

"We did a quick background check before we caught our flight out here. He was on leave, visiting his family. Our Marine grew up here and left for the Marines, when he graduated high school which was about 2 years ago. His military record was spotless and he was a pretty good Marine. He also had no criminal record," adds DiNozzo. _I gotta say this Rizzoli is hot. _

"So why would anyone want to kill him?" asks Detective Frost.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out," states Agent David.

"Did he have any history with anyone in Boston? A fight, a rivalry, a debt, anything?"

"No, nothing," says Agent McGee as he looks away from his iPhone.

_Ring._

Detective Rizzoli answers, "Rizzoli."

"_Jane, this is Maura. I have a cause of death."_

"What is it?"

"_Blunt Force Trauma to the back of the head. Looks like it was made with a lead pipe."_

"Okay, I'll come down in a moment." _Click._ "Ok, let's go down to the morgue." The detectives and the NCIS agents all file into the elevator. As they arrive in the morgue, Dr. Isles seems to be out of the room. "Maura?" Dr. Isles stands up, appearing from behind an autopsy table.

"Sorry Jane, I dropped a scalpel. I wanted to pick it up so that I could disinfect it, before I proceed." She turns and all the color drains from her face when she sees the NCIS team. _Clang. _She dropped her scalpel. _Kate? _Jane turned to the NCIS agents only to see that all of them had completely lost the color in their faces and all of them, but Ziva where wearing equally shocked, _I think I just saw a ghost_ expressions. Ziva was just looking at her team mates completely confused. "Jane…" _Thud._ Maura is interrupted by the sound of someone falling. Jane looks down only to see that both Agents McGee and DiNozzo had fainted. "You shouldn't have… I have to go…," she trials off. Maura just runs out of the room.

"Wait, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" yells Jane.

"And can someone please tell me, why everyone looks so shocked? And why did Tony and McGee faint?" asks Ziva, slightly flabbergasted.

* * *

><p>What do you think will happen next?<p> 


	4. It is you? Isn't it?

Shocked by the two men having had fainted, Ziva and Jane lifted McGee and put him on a clean autopsy table. They did the same with Tony. Ziva decided to try to wake McGee first.

"McGee. Wake up, McGee." _Groan. _"Gibbs, he is not waking up."

"Lemme do it." _Smack._ There goes a patented Gibbs-Slap.

"Ow, Boss. Urgh." Having realized that he is on top of an autopsy table, McGee looked around and jumped up. "I never thought it would end this way… What happened?"

"Ya fainted McGee," says Gibbs as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh man. DiNozzo is never gonna let me live this down," McGee whined.

"McGee, look to your right," suggested Ziva.

"Tony?"

"Yes. I think I have to wake him up now." Ziva walked over to Tony. "Tony. Wake up my little hairy butt."

"It's not that hairy."

"Says you Tony."

"What happened Boss? Why am I on an autopsy table? Isn't it a little early?"

"Tony, you fainted," says Ziva, beating Gibbs to the punch.

"Wrong, Ms. Da-veed. DiNozzo men **do not** faint. We lose consciousness."

"Yea, whatever," interrupts Jane. She turns to the two agents. "Why did ya faint?"

"Because your ME looks exactly like the team member we lost six years ago," adds Tony as he jumps off the table. Jane flashes a look of deep thought.

"I gotta go." Jane turns and exits the morgue, leaving the NCIS team by themselves. Jane walks into Maura's office, only to see her completely flustered.

Not noticing Jane's presence, Maura is mumbling, "No, this shouldn't have happened. I'm supposed to be-."

"Maura…" Jane breathed. Maura snapped toward Jane.

"Jane…"

"What happened? I need you to shed some light."

"Nothing."

"How do the feds know you?"

"They don't."

"It didn't seem that way."

"Jane, not everything is as it seems," says Maura, turning away. Jane walks to Maura and takes her arm. Maura turns her head to Jane. "Jane, there are something that you don't know and it's better if it stays that way. Trust me. But I promise one day, I will tell you. Just not now." Jane just nods. Together, the two best friends walk out of Maura's office and into autopsy.

"So, Dr. Isles, what can you tell us about the body?" asks Gibbs, getting right to the point.

"PFC Whitmore was killed by Blunt Force Trauma to the Occipital Region, which looks like it was made by a pipe, most likely lead, because I found lead particles in the wound."

"I'm going to have our ME fly out to confirm the cause of death tonight," says Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, do you not trust my assessment?"

"I do, Dr. Isles, but just in case," says Gibbs as her leaves the morgue.

"Alright. Is your ME still Ducky… I mean Dr. Mallard?" asks Maura, red-faced from her slip-up. The NCIS team looks at her inquisitively.

"Yes," answer Agent McGee.

"Excellent."

"I just called him. He and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, will be arriving later tonight," says Gibbs entering the room.

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later…<em>

"Hello? Anyone in here?" calls out Ducky entering the morgue.

"In here, Dr. Mallard. Come in please," yells Maura from her office. _What a familiar voice…_

"Mr. Palmer please read the autopsy report, while I speak to Dr. Isles."

"Yes, Doctor." Ducky walks into Maura's office and is stunned to see the amazing collection of artifacts everywhere. He looks at the desk to see if Dr. Isles is there. "Hello, I am Dr. Mallard."

"Hello, Doctor."

"Dr. Isles, w-wonderful to me-meet you," Ducky stutters, shocked to see a ghost from his past.

"Oh, Ducky, you don't have to put on that charade. I know that you know who I am." "Caitlin…It is you…"

"Yes, Ducky, it's me. I didn't think that we would ever see each other again."

"Me neither, Kate. Who would have ever thought that you would have become an ME."

"I know right." Ducky walks up to Maura and they hug.

"Kate, I am so happy to see you."

"I know, Ducky. But once we leave this office, you have to address me as Dr. Isles because my new colleagues don't know of my past life and Gibbs, Tony, and McGee think I'm dead."

"Oh Caitlin, I have missed you so much."

"I know Ducky, me too. Me too."

* * *

><p>So, it looks like it really is Kate. Anyone wanna guess at how everyone else will find out?<p>

Or why Kate Todd is now Maura Isles?

All ideas welcome. Please note that all suggestions will be considered but not necessarily used.

Enjoy!


	5. Rosefern?

_The Next Day…_

"Why would someone kill Whitmore?" asks Gibbs. _RING._

"It's mine," says Jane as everyone reaches for their phones. "Rizzoli."

"_Jane, we have another murder. This time, it's in South Boston. I'll send you an address."_

"Okay, thanks Frost."

"_Oh and Jane, you may want to bring the feds."_ _CLICK._

"We have another murder in South Boston," says Jane rising from her chair. "My partner asked me to bring you, so follow me in you cars. Does that work for you?"

"Sure," answers the NCIS team.

As the Jane and the NCIS agents drive up to the scene, Detective Frost ducks under the crime scene tape and greets the new arrivals. "Hey guys. Sorry, I got here before you, but I was in the area getting lunch."

"It's fine, Frost," says Jane snapping on gloves.

"What do we got?" asks Agent Gibbs as he enters the scene. "McGee, get the fingerprint scanner."

"Sure boss," replies McGee. McGee takes the victim's forefinger and places it in a space on the scanner. _Beep_. McGee looks up shocked. "Boss, this is a sailor. He is Ensign James Michael Rosefern." McGee stands up. _Why does "Rosefern" sound familiar? _

"I think the cause of death is fairly obvious: Gunshot to the Heart," says Jane sensing a new development. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"This is a sailor. He's Ensign James M. Rosefern," says Agent DiNozzo. _Sigh. RING._ It was Jane's phone.

"Yea, Korsak?"

"_Jane, I was doing research about our first victim."_

"And?"

"_He was involved in an undercover mission in Iraq. His codename was 'Rosefern' like the last name of your new vic."_ _Click._

"Sergeant Korsak just called. PFC Whitmore was involved in a covert mission in Iraq and his codename was 'Rosefern'." Gibbs suddenly looked shocked. "Agent Gibbs? Are you ok?"

"Yes. It's just that 'Rosefern' was the codename of our dead agent from 6 years ago and her memory was brought up in our team by the serial killer that practically destroyed our team. And now this. It's like someone wants us to be reminded of her."

"Maybe there is a connection," Jane and Ziva say in unison.

Gibbs straightens and angrily says, "Yea, well I don't believe in coincidences."

* * *

><p><em>In the morgue…<em>

"So let me get this straight, Dr. Isles is Agent Todd?" asks Palmer very confused.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone because it is a matter of…"

"National Security?" asks Palmer.

"Mr. Palmer! I believe Dr. Isles was going to say…," he motions to Maura to continue.

"Sanity. I mean can you imagine my colleagues finding out that I am supposed to be a dead federal agent," adds Maura.

"And ours, finding out that Caitlin is, in fact, alive?"

"Can I ask how this happened?"

"When I was still Kate Todd, as you know Ari had a thing for me and told me quite a bit about his plans when he had kidnapped me. HAMAS was angry, so they…" Maura trails off as the phone rings. "Hold on let me get the phone." Maura walks into her office and picks up the phone. "Hello, Dr. Isles. Who is this?"

"_Rosefern?" _Maura turns pale and starts to panic. She drops the phone, but quickly drops to her knees to pick it up.

From a crouched position, she asks, "Who is this?" All that comes from the line is maniacal laughter. _Click._ Maura walks back into the morgue, still pale. Palmer and Ducky turn and see her.

"Caitlin, my dear, what is wrong?"

"Someone called asking for 'Rosefern', that was my codename in the Secret Service," Maura says through her tears. "Someone's found me." Maura bursts into tears.

"Oh, my dear," Ducky says hugging Maura close to him. "Everything will be alright," Ducky says turning futilely to comfort the crying woman.


	6. Truths and Lies

Sorry for the delay, I had a million things to do and unfortunately "Death and all his friends" wasn't at the top. Nonetheless, I'm back.

Enjoy and please comment, review, complain, etc.

* * *

><p>"What I don't get is why these men were killed. What did they have in common?" says Agent McGee.<p>

"Well, McGee, you'll just have to figure that out," says an unexpected voice. McGee turns to see Director Vance standing in the door. "But after the meeting. Gibbs gather everyone," Vance orders. He turns to Jane and says, "Detective, I want you to get your team and the medical examiner into the conference room in 5."

"Sir, what about Lt. Cavanaugh?"

"He is already there."

_A few minutes later…_

"Hello, everyone. My name is Josh Porter and I am the former director of the CIA. I know all of you are wondering why you were gathered here and I will get to the point in a moment. I'm here to read all of you into an operation, we called it: Operation Island. This operation was started in order to protect an NCIS agent-"

"Caitlin Todd," interrupts Gibbs.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Agent Todd had to be protected from HAMAS because they feared that she knew too much about their operations from Ari Haswari. **All she had to do was die.** Director Vance would you please continue," gestures Porter.

"Agent Todd's family was being threatened, so former Directors Morrow and Shepard created a plan. Now, I assure you, I only found out about this plan last week. A new identity was created for Todd to assume after her 'death': Maura Isles. After her death, Todd attended med school and did her residency with Dr. Hammel at the same time. Upon completion, she was hired by the Boston Medical Examiner's Office as the chief medical examiner." _She lied to me. Our entire friendship. _Shocked and angry, Jane stormed out of the room, almost in tears. Dr. Isles looked concerned and Vance nodded to her, signaling that she could leave.

"Jane? Jane! Come on, Jane, let me in," begged Maura at the door of the women's bathroom.

"No, Maura. You lied to me. I was your best friend and didn't bother to fill me in about your double life." Jane sobs.

"Jane, it was so many years ago. This was something I did to protect everything and everyone I loved, wouldn't you do that same? Besides, the past is the past! How many times have you said that? "

"This is different, this isn't a little detail or a childhood story that I didn't share. It's fucking 30 years, Maura. 30 years that you never bothered to mention!" Jane sniffled. "I'm your best friend," Jane says, her voice thick with tears. "And you lied to me," Jane whispered. She looked up at Maura's red, tear-stricken face and left the room, leaving Maura to figure out what to do. Despite, the fact that on some level Jane wished that Maura had chased her, she was happy that Maura didn't. Maura walked out into the hallway, dejected and unsure of how to salvage the one friendship she still has _or had_.

"Dr. Isles, you should give her some space, she'll come around. Give her some time to figure things out and understand why you did what you did. She will understand," advised Korsak.

Maura turned and said "Are you sure Detective?"

"It's Jane. You know that family and friends are more important to her than life, itself. She will understand."

"I hope so," mumbled Maura. "I hope so," she repeated more clearly.


	7. Remembering

It's here! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long with the research I had to do for this and the rewrites and my own homework, it took a while.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>The feeling of my feet pounding the pavement is the only thing that is keeping me from crying right now. The only thing stopping the flashbacks, stopping my past from coming back. And suddenly that isn't even enough. I remember walking into a strangely orange area and seeing Tony, I can't remember what he was saying, but I remember his reaction to me, "I'll call you back." <em>Ring…_ "Hi." I think he was remembering Kate. I remember talking to Ari, and thinking, no hoping, he was innocent. _

"_I want to see you." Ari only cared about the mission. "I don't want to lose you, too." He was my brother._

"_I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle." I aimed at Ari, just as he aimed at Gibbs. A shot rang out. My shot. I shake my head in an attempt to snap out of my flashback, but I am instead launched into a different one._

"_Ari," I choked out, trying desperately to get back the man I killed my brother to protect. "Ari killed Kate. And I, I killed Ari…"_

"_You killed your brother… to save me?" He hugged me. That's when I stopped regretting what I did and embraced the fact that I finally had a family. One that would never leave. But, the last five years have been a lie, Kate never died, Ari didn't really kill her. I feel so betrayed, but does everyone else probably. I snap out of mind long enough to release my whereabouts. I was on Heartbreak Hill._ _How appropriate._

* * *

><p><em>I've gotta say The Dirty Robber is a nice place. Outrageous. I remember that song. She could never sing it in tune. "When I move my body. Outrageous. When I'm at a party."<em>

"_Outrageous," we "sang" together._

"_Tony! Out of here now," Kate yelled. She was pissed. I don't know why, though. Was it because I heard her singing that badly or because she was in the shower? I'll have to ask her that tomorrow, if I remember. I still remember when we met on Air Force One. She thought she knew it all. "Sketches? You've taken a dozen photos?" _I laugh._ I still remember the look Ducky gave me after I asked Kate to tell the measurements of that model. What was her name? _I look at the Screwdriver in front of me and wonder. _Did the alcohol could my memory already? It's a little early. After all the drinking, I did after Jenny, after Kate… "Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard a comp-" _BANG._ I wonder if she ever saw it coming. _I smack my forehead. _ Of course, she did Tony; it was all part of the plan. _I call the bartender over and ask for a daiquiri. _I have a feeling Kate woulda loved these, when she actually was Kate. I wonder if she still does._

* * *

><p><em>This is a nice park. I've always liked parks. Maybe, because there are no high buildings around. No buildings that a sniper could get me from or ones I'd ever have to climb. McGregor and Amy had their first date in a park. Finding out that Kate is alive has really made today one of the best. The best was when I got promoted to Gibbs' team. "So, I'm one of you guys now, right? No more getting coffee? No more hazing?" That was one of the hardest Gibbs slaps, I've ever gotten. Kate was intimidating, but she is no Ziva. <em>

"_Don't let him intimidate you, McGee. That's my job." Or maybe not._

* * *

><p><em>Out of all the people, I've lost Kate; you were the one who came back. Shannon, Kelly, Franks, Jenny, Cassidy, you. I've lost some many important people and you, you came back when no one ever thought you would. You were always coming back to the team and to us. "I heard you quit, Agent Todd."<em>

"_Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do." Rule number 12 is one of the unbreakable ones. I bet Bear has a rule kinda like it. Either him or the Secret Service._

"_Yep. Pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign." _I take another sip of the beer from the mini fridge. _You were always sacrificing something because it was the right thing to do. You quit your position at the Secret Service. You nearly sacrificed your life for me once. "Protection detail's over, Kate."_

"_You did good."_

"_For once DiNozzo's right."_

"_Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard a comp…" And then you gave your life because some sick _bastard_ had a thing for you. I'm just happy you're back._

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm sorta bad at flashbacks.<p>

For those of you outside the US, here's a quick summary of the duties of the USSS (United States Secret Service):

Today the agency's primary investigative mission is to safeguard the payment and financial systems of the United States. These include crimes that involve financial institution fraud, computer and telecommunications fraud, false identification documents, access device fraud, advance fee fraud, electronic funds transfers and money laundering as it relates to the agency's core violations. After the 1901 assassination of President William McKinley, Congress also directed the Secret Service to protect the President of the United States. Protection remains the other key mission of the United States Secret Service (Wikipedia).


	8. Singin' in the Pain

Hey guys. I present you, some more fun! This chapter takes you into Jane's head a little. Enjoy and as always have a fun read.

Please comment, critique, complain, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Hmph… Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more screwed up. I shoot myself to save my family. Ok, I could handle that… barely, but I did. My parents got divorced… ok, so my one of my worst nightmares came true. I nearly got killed by the Hoyt four times… that almost destroyed me, especially when he tried to kill my best friend … Maura. The same best friend who just told me that the last 30 years of her life have been one big lie. I bet half the stuff she's told me, particularly about her past, have been lies. <em>I pull the slide back to see if there are any bullets in there._ Nope. _I insert a new magazine. I shoot the target… _Bang_ and a soft clang follows. _The sound of a shell casing hitting the cement… A sound that I find most comforting in stressful situations. But, today… It gives new definition to stressful. _I empty my magazine and drive home on auto-pilot. Once, I get into my apartment, I change into my pajamas and make some popcorn. As I wait for my popcorn to be ready, I look for some good movies. I end up picking _Singin' in the Rain, The Sound of Music, _and my favorite_, Psycho. Now, when I say Psycho, I mean the original black-and-white, Alfred Hitchcock version, the good one. Beep._ _Popcorn's done. _As I sit down with the remote in hand and popcorn with some beer in front of me, I hear the sound of raindrops on my window. I stand to close it and see that it's raining those big, fat raindrops, the kind you run around trying to catch on your tongue as a kid. Just as I settle down to watch, my phone rings. "Rizzoli."

"_Hey, Janie. It's Frankie. I heard about Maura. Man, I'm sorry; I know she was your best friend and all."_

"Yea, thanks Frankie. But, it's ok, I'm fine. I'm actually about watch some movies."

"_That's good. But wait, Janie, are you gonna watch The Sound of Music?"_

"What? No," I retort.

"_That bad, huh?"_

"Bye, Frankie."

"_Bye, Janie."_

"And don't call me Janie."

"_Yea, ok Janie." _I sit down and watch _Singin' in the Rain _first and eventually I find myself feeling better… _almost._ I pause the movie halfway through because I feel that I need a break. _Sob. My best friend lied to me. My parents are divorced. My parents! The couple that was supposed to last forever. And Hoyt's finally dead. The man who tortured me as I lay awake and even when I finally closed my eyes. 3 years… It took 3 years to finally get that son of a bitch. But, now the nightmare's finally over. _ I sigh. _Or has it just begun? KNOCK. KNOCK._

"_Jane?" _asks a familiar voice fromjust behind the door. A voice that had been crying… _and maybe drinking._ I walk to the door and open it. In front of me, stood a sight I never thought possible. In front of me, stood a drunken, disheveled Maura Isles. _Maura Isles, the definition of neat, is standing of me drunk. Wow, when stuff crumbles, it crumbles hard. _"Jane…," Maura sobbed.

"Come here," I motioned to her. She walked in and leaned against me as I hugged her. She let out a few quiet sobs and as I rubbed her back, the sobs melted into short sniffles.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this. I was going to tell you-"

"In a month? In a year? When the time was right? Eventually? Never?" I cut her off.

"Soon," she mumbled. "Jane, I need you to understand that what I did was to save a lot of people hurt. A lot more than I had hurt when I did this. I just wanted to protect my family, but my past followed me her." I look at her and see the regret and the honesty in her eyes.

I pull Maura into a hug and say, "I understand, Maura. You did what you did to protect you family. I would have done the same."

She looked up at me and asked, "You do?"

"I do. But I have a question, who was the woman playing you ever so dignified mother?"

"Oh, Jane," Maura laughed.

"No, really, who was she?"

"My case officer."

* * *

><p>In case, I don't get to post again until after the holidays.<p>

Happy Holidays and See you Next Year! (maybe...)


	9. Secrets

Sorry, that's it been so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's told from maura's perspective. I hope you like this new side to Maura, its all little bit of both Maura and Kate.

BTW, just to avoid any questions, this "universe," if you choose to call it that, does not include anything that has happened past about "Remember Me" (2x10).

* * *

><p><em>We all have our secrets, even from those closest to us. These secrets can be tiny and insignificant or so huge that they can blow up in your face, taking your entire life, and maybe even your whole family, with it. But, time is supposed to heal all wounds. <em>I scoff at the idea. _That's utter, total, complete crap. If time healed wounds, then why does it still hurt so much to think about my past? Why does it hurt so much to know that my family, my old family was here and had moved on? And why does it hurt to know that I've been replaced? _I feel yet another tear roll down my cheek and I reach up to wipe it off. _Not that I expected anything different, I couldn't expect them to grieve for me for six years. _I pick up the wine bottle in front of me to pour another glass, but it was empty. I stood up and decided to try something a little stronger to make myself feel better. I walk down the stairs into the basement and open up the fridge, scanning for something to satisfy my thirst. I find what I was looking for, a bottle of Absolut Vodka. I grab the bottle and go to my kitchen, for once thanking Angela for the way she organized my cabinets. I find the one that says, "Shot Glasses" and talk one, setting it on the countertop. I begin pouring, hoping that I could forget about today. After getting through half of the bottle, I realized that there was something I needed to do. _No, somewhere I need to go._ I called a cab and took it to the one place; I knew I would always see as a second home. I slowly climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of unit 12 twice. "Jane?" I ask, slurring. I wait and when I hear movement, I feel a slight glimmer of hope. I look down to see the knob turn and Jane opens the door, she looks so depressed. In the background, I hear Julie Andrews sing "My Favorite Things" from _The Sound of Music. _I feel the tears again and I choke out, "Jane…"

"Come here," she motions, pulling me into a hug. I start to sob and Jane only hugs me tighter. She hugs me until my body-wracking sobs turn into quiet sniffles. "Jane, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this. I was going to tell you-" I apologize.

"In a month? In a year? When the time was right? Eventually? Never?" she cuts me off, angrily.

"Soon," I mumble. "Jane, I need you to understand that what I did was to save a lot of people hurt. A lot more than I had hurt when I did this. I just wanted to protect my family, but my past followed me her." I look at Jane hoping she will see the pain and sincerity in my eyes.

She pulls me into a hug and says, "I understand, Maura. You did what you did to protect you family. I would have done the same."

I look up and ask, "You do?"

"I do. But I have a question, who was the woman playing you ever so dignified mother?"

"Oh, Jane," if laugh.

"No, really, who was she?"

"My case officer."

"Really?"

"She's also my aunt," I state bluntly. Jane looked at me with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Maura, you know I have a lot of questions for you."

"I do, so go ahead."

"Is Patrick Doyle really your father?"

"Yes… I really was adopted."

"Tell about your life as Kate Todd, please. I need to know, I want to know," she asks.

"Alright. I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"That'd be nice. Yes." I press my lips and stare at Jane. "Sorry," she says as she puts her hands up innocently.

"I was born in Carmel, Indiana, but adopted in Kokomo by my parents at about age 1."

"Wait. Kokomo, like the Beach Boys song?" Jane interrupted.

"Yes," I sigh. "I grew up with three psychotic brothers, Bill, Nick, and Jim, and an older sister, Rachel, who is a psychologist. At 17, I went to Notre Dame and got a B.A. It was at that point that I decided that I wanted to be a doctor, so I went to med school at BCU, but I dropped out after two years," I continued.

"Why?"

"I decided I wanted to be a lawyer and since I was gonna be in debt, I decided that I might as well do want I want with my life. So, I went to law school at BCU for a year."

"Why only a year?"

"It felt like ten years in a dark prison."

"What did you do after that?"

"I moved to DC and joined the Secret Service, where I worked for 3 years."

"Did you protect the president?" Jane interrupted.

"Yes. But I was in a relationship with one of the football carriers on Air Force One and when that came out, I quit to keep my dignity and to avoid being fired. Gibbs hired me to NCIS an hour later. I worked there for two years before I became Maura Isles."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because then Ari would keep killing and maiming. I gave it all up to protect my family and to get someone to finally start hunting that bastard."

"No, I mean, become an ME. Why?"

I sigh. "I don't really know. I think it was because I desperately wanted to go back into law enforcement, but not as a cop or a federal agent. That would be too dangerous, with all the lying I had to do, something would eventually slip up and my life would come crashing down… again. But, I stil wanted to help get the murderers and criminals in this world, except this time, I'm doing it from the other side of the table. Also, I think it had something to do with the fact that even in Med School, I found that I was comfortable with facts and figures, then with real people."

"Are you going to go back?"

"No. My life is here now, my family is, too."

"Wait, who's Ari?"

"A terrorist who had an obsession with me."

"He was the one that… Um… that," Jane hesitated.

"That killed me? Yes." _RING._ I pick up my phone. "Isles." All I hear is heavy breathing. "Hello?"

"_Rosefern?"_asks a voice that sounded like it came right out of a horror movie. I feel the blood drain from my face as I dial Frost.

"_Frost."_

"Hi, I need you to trace an incoming call to my cell from a minute ago."

"_Okay, sure."_

"Thanks."

"_No problem. I'll call you when I get something. Bye."_

"Bye."

"Maura, who was that?"

I turn to Jane and see the look of concern that she has on her face. "I don't know, Frost is trying to trace it." _RING. _

"Let me get it. This asshole won't be calling again after I'm through with him." Reluctantly, I hand my phone to Jane, already regretting my decision. "LISTEN ASSHOLE, IF YOU-" Jane yells.

"_Woe, Jane. It's just me."_

"Sorry, Frost, I thought it was the jerk harassing Maura."

"_I was actually just calling about that. I trace the number to a booth on the corner of Main and Union."_

"Okay, I'll check it out." She hangs up and turns to me. "We found where he called from."


	10. Jane

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry for the delay. I took a little hiatus while my school work began to pile up. But, I emerged on top and enjoy.

Review, please! Thanks.

* * *

><p>"Nothing? How is there nothing? This is a busy street corner in a huge city," I half-yell in frustration.<p>

"Jane, we _will_ get this guy," he insists.

"I know," I sigh. "I'm just so pissed," I say, kicking a garbage can. I look up and notice something on the lamppost. "Frost, what's that?"

"A security cam," he says with a smile. By the time, we watch through all of the footage, it is already nighttime. "OK, so we have a face all we need know is an ID." Frost rubs his face and says, "You know what. How about you go home and I'll run his face through facial rec?" I grudgingly agreed, but instead of going home, I headed in a different direction. After parking in the street, I make my way up the driveway, to the door. I knock and step back, waiting for an answer. The door creaks open and it reveals a tired looking Maura.

"Are you ok, Maura?"

She sniffles and replies, "No, not really." I pull her into a hug, when suddenly, I get an idea.

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"I need to know more."

"Jane, I already told you what I know, what more can I tell you."

"We need to call them," I say, handing her the phone.

"Okay." Maura calls the NCIS team and invites them over. Moments later, the doorbell rings. I motion to Maura to stand back and pull out my service weapon. I creep over to the door and tear it open, only to find myself facing four federal agents. I lowered my weapon and welcomed them in.

Tony walks in wide-eyed and says, "Nice digs, Kate. I mean Maura."

"It's ok DiNozzo; you can call me Kate inside my own house."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a van just down the block…<em>

"So, it really is you." The man laughs.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Maura\Kate's house…<em>

"I need you to tell me everything," I say, sitting down in the living room.

"Alright," says Gibbs.

"I will start," says Ziva. She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Ari was my half-brother. He was the product of an affair between my father, Eli, and Hasmia Haswari, an Arab doctor. My father groomed him to be Mossad's mole into Hamas. 11 years ago, Eli bombed the camp where his mother worked, killing her. This caused Ari to hate him even more and that was probably what turned him."

"I'm sorry, but turned him into what?"

"A terrorist. Instead of continuing as Mossad's mole, he began working for various terrorist organizations under the ruse that he was still in Mossad. Unfortunately, I don't really know what happened between him and Kate."

"He began obsessing over her and eventually he 'killed' Kate," adds Gibbs.

"And I was the one who killed him," finishes Ziva, her voice thick with pain.

"You killed your own half-brother?" I find myself asking.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It was for the best."

"I need to get some air," mumbles Maura. She gets up and slowly walks across the room as though she is in a minefield.

"Wait, Maura," I say as she walks out the door. I get up and try to catch up to her. "Maura!" She turns. She opens her mouth to speak, but I shush her, sensing something wrong. "I have a feeling that someone's watching us."

"Jane, that's impossible. You can't feel someone watching you."

"Maura, I want you to turn and quickly go back home. Ok?"

"OK." I watch her walk down the block and I turn to survey my surroundings. I try to turn toward the left, but a sweet-smelling cloth is held over my mouth before I can. "Maura," I whisper as my world went black.


	11. Maura

"Maura, I want you to turn and quickly go back home. Ok?" I grudgingly agreed, but I didn't go back home. I went to my garden shed and searched for the last remainder of my old life. I found the metal box and dusted it off. _I don't quite remember this box being so heavy._ I opened it up and took out my old Sig and pulled back the slide to see if it was empty or not. I slid in a clip and took another and hid it in my jacket pocket. I quietly walked back out into the street, so no one would notice me. I decided to take a short walk through town and I noticed an alley. Stupidly, I decided to walk through it.

"Caitlin?" asked a chillingly familiar voice. I made a sharp turn and noticed a man walking towards me. A chill went down my spine when I recognized him.

"Ari…" I whispered.

He laughed and said, "No, Agent Todd, but close."

"Who are you?"

"All in due time. For now all you need to know is that I have looking for you for the better part of a decade," he said with a slight Middle Eastern accent.

I raised my gun and yelled, "Tell me who the hell you are. I want to know who I'm killing!"

"Don't make me laugh. Since, you're in such a hurry, just know you killed my brother. Now, it's time you paid the price." He raised his gun and I began to run. I was almost at the end of the alley, when I felt a bullet's searing force stop me in my tracks. I fell to ground and my gun flew to the side as I tried to brace myself. Despite the disorienting pain, I scrambled to try to find it. As I tried vainly to move, the stranger stood over me and fired another shot into my body. The only thing I could do was scream in pain. He leaned down to me and said, "Don't worry, Agent Todd, the suffering will be over soon." He straightened and cocked his gun at my head. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to be quick, knowing that I couldn't do a single thing to save myself.

"Maura!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Who are you?" yelled the stranger.

"Boston PD. Put the gun down," Jane ordered. As I lay there, helpless, I saw the man aim at Jane. I tried to get up, but I felt so weak that I couldn't even move. _Shock._ As I felt the consciousness leave my body, I heard two gunshots in rapid succession and felt warm blood dripping onto my face. _Double tap…_ I heard the clocking of heels as Jane ran to me and radioed for help. "I need an ambulance at…" Then I succumbed to the darkness, allowing it to consume me.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

I woke up to the sight of blindingly bright lights above my head. "Jane?" I asked weakly. I turned my head to see Jane sleeping in a chair with her jacket draped over her. I tried to move, but the pain from the gunshots raced through my system, overwhelming my senses. I almost screamed to the high heavens in pain, but I managed not to. I laid back down, when I heard a noise. I tensed up, but I released that it was just the nurse coming in to check on me.

"How are you?" she asked kindly.

"Ok, for someone who's been shot twice," I smile.

"Good. How's the pain?" I just looked at her, not knowing what I should say. "You know what; I'll increase your dosage just a little."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Nurse, can you please tell me what happened?"

"You were shot twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the abdomen. The bullet to your shoulder did some damage. The bullet shattered your clavicle, but the surgeon pinned it, so it will heal nicely. The one to you abdomen hit your liver and ricocheted into your kidney and grazed you renal artery, but that was fixed."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days and your friend there hasn't left that spot since you were brought into this room." _Classic Jane_. The nurse smiled and left quietly.

"Jane?" She stirred. "Jane?" I asked a little louder.

"Maura…" Jane exhaled. "You're okay," she mused happily. Jane stood and as her jacket fell to the side, I noticed the sling and bandages on her arm.

"Jane, what happened?"

"Nothing," she said defensively.

"Jane," I scolded.

"The bastard shot me in the shoulder. It was a through-and-through, though it dinged my shoulder blade. But, don't worry, I'll be fine," she said as she sat down next to me. "We'll all be just fine." I looked at her believing every word she said.

* * *

><p>So you see, in the end, everyone's happy and fine.<p>

Next chapter will wrap up the case, but fear not, there will be more.


	12. Upside Down

Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it's been three months. I unfortunately have had a huge amount of work until now. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><em>NCIS Headquarters, Washington Naval Yard, Washington D.C.<em>

"Tony! How was your trip to Boston?" I asked happily as Tony and Ziva returned to their desks.

"Not bad, Abs. We went up there to visit some friends we met on that case a little while ago. So, it was pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Abby," said a familiar voice from behind Ziva. I looked at the team with a confused expression.

"Wha—Who?" Ziva moved to the side, revealing a brown-haired woman in heels. I opened my mouth to say something, but my voice kept breaking and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Abby? Say something," said Tony with a concerned voice. I turned around and ran to the elevator as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Abby!" called out the familiar voice, which was soon followed by a deeper, huskier voice yelling out a name.

"Maura! Where are you going?" yelled the husky voice again as two sets of footsteps neared the elevator. The brown-haired woman stopped in front of the elevator and looked right into my eyes as hers filled with tears. A tall, black-haired woman appeared behind her as the doors closed.

"Kate…" I said with a sob.

* * *

><p><em>BPD Headquarters, Boston, Massachusetts<em>

_Eight days ago…_

"Hey guys, how are ya?" asked Tony as he walked into Boston Homicide's bullpen with Ziva by his side. I rose from my chair to greet them.

"We're good. It's been a while. How's DC?"

"Same old, same old. It's hot down there."

"I guess being so far up north has its perks," I said laughing.

"So Jane, how are you?" asked Ziva.

"Well, the bullet wound healed and I got cleared to go out and kick some ass again."

Ziva laughed and asked, "How's Maura?"

"She's okay. Today's actually her first day back."

"That's good. I'm sure she's happy to back."

"She is. Want to go see her?"

"Sure," said Tony with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><em>BPD Headquarters, Boston, Massachusetts<em>_

_One day ago…_

"Jane?"

I turned around in my chair to face Maura. "Yea?"

"I want to go see an old friend in DC."

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Why?"

"She thinks I'm dead."

"So she works for NCIS?"

"Yes. At one point, she was the closest thing I had to a best friend."

"Why don't we go back with Tony and Ziva? I'm sure they won't mind."

"Jane, can you come with me? I need the moral support."

"Sure," I answer as I pull Maura into a hug.

* * *

><p><em>NCIS Headquarters, Washington Naval Yard, Washington D.C.<em>

_10 minutes ago…_

"So, how do you think she will react?" I ask, fidgeting.

"Maur, you're fidgeting. You don't fidget," says Jane.

"Yes, well, I'm about to see someone who thinks I've been dead for six years."

Tony grabs my shoulders and says, "You will be fine. She'll be in shock, but she _will _be happy to see you."

"Ok." I take a deep breath. "Let's do this." _DING._ The elevator doors open and we go into the bullpen.

"Tony! How was your trip to Boston?" _Abby…_ I laugh inside because she hasn't changed a bit.

"Not bad, Abs. We went up there to visit some friends we met on that case a little while ago. So, it was pretty cool." I remain behind Ziva as not to freak Abby out too much.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Abby," I answer from behind Ziva.

"Wha—Who?" Ziva moved to the side. Abby just looked at me. I think she may have been trying to say something, but no words came out. A tear fell as she continued to struggle with her words.

"Abby? Say something," said Tony with a concerned voice. She turned around and ran off toward the elevators. I look at Tony for guidance and he nods. I take off after her.

"Abby!" I yell out.

"Maura! Where are you going?" _Jane must have followed me. _I stop in front of the elevator and look at Abby. I looked into her eyes to try to understand what was going on in her head at the moment. My eyes began to well up with tears as the doors closed. I turned around and bumped into Jane, who hugged me. I let out a sob. Jane took me to the restroom and sat me on the counter as I calmed down. "Maura, she was just shocked. That's all."

"I know," I sniffle as I try to dab my tears without ruining my makeup anymore.

"I think you should go down and see her."

"No," I exclaim as I jump down from the counter.

Jane stops me and says, "Yes, you will. Maura, you already turned her life upside down… probably. I mean she thought you were dead. The least you could do is go down there and explain everything to her."

"You know what? You're right."

"I know I am. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Alright everyone, see you soon and until then, enjoy.<p> 


	13. Reunion

Sorry that it's been such a long time since I updated this story. Between, college stuff and school, I had no time for anything, but now it's all over. Please enjoy this final chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>As Jane and I exited the bathroom, we found that Ziva, Tony, and McGee were waiting for us. "So, now what?" asked Tony in a voice that was straddling sarcastic and condescending.<p>

"Well, DiNozzo, I'm going down there to see her. I have to at least say something."

"That is true, Dr. Isle- Mau- I mean, Kate," said Ziva sympathetically.

"Let's stick with Maura for now, alright?" I said as I turned on my heel to walk towards the elevator. I turned around and said "Jane, are you coming? What about you guys? Tony?"

"You know, Maura, I think that this is one battle that you have fight on your own." With Jane's words, the team returned to their desks, with Jane following behind them. I walked into the elevator and said a small prayer to myself asking for courage,

_When did I start believing? More, importantly, when did I stop?_ I knew the answer to both questions. _When I died and when I came back._ I exited the elevator and began the walk to Abby's lab. The silence was entirely unnerving as I walked into her lab. "Abby, I—" I began.

She turned around and said, "No. You lost your right to take to me like I'm your friend. You left us, Kate. YOU _LEFT _US," she yelled. "I had to watch your parents and your brothers cry over your coffin. Over a daughter, who they thought was dead."

"Abby, I don't know what say. Actually, I do. I understand that I owe you an explanation."

"Yes, you do, but first let me tell you what your 'death,' if I can even call it that caused. Your sister can to see us you know."

"Rachel?"

"Yes, her. You know she still hasn't gotten over your death. And Ziva. Ziva had to kill her brother because everyone thought he killed you and he tried to kill Gibbs."

"Ari? Ari was Ziva's bother?"

"Half. Kate, we lost so much when you died. Even, Ziva, who only met you a little while ago. You left us, Kate, and now, you just expect us to take you back like nothing happened."

"I don't expect that."

"Well good. Because that is not going to happen." Abby walked up to me. She whispered, "I missed you, Kate," into my ear as she hugged me.

I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Abby," in response. As Abby calmed down, we sat down and I explained everything to her, filling in every detail of my life up until this moment.

As I finished my story, Abby said "I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay. I understand. And just so you know, I ran into Rachel at a conference in Miami last year. Let's just say she was shocked."

"That's the understatement of the century," Abby laughed.

"Everything okay down here?" asked Jane as she walked in with Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs.

"Yes and it will only get better, now that we're a family again," said Abby. "Group hug!" Everyone joined in the hug and laughed as Jane yelled that she couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>For those of you who like my writing, please keep an eye on my profile, as I will be posting more new stories soon.<p>

Thank you for seeing this through to the end and see you all next time, hopefully.


End file.
